


24 Hours A Day 🕙 Ten AM (Agito)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [11]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Agito, we’re supposed to be in class.” You didn’t actually care that you were skipping class, you just didn’t want to hear Orihara when he found out.
Relationships: Wanijima Agito/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕙 Ten AM (Agito)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Agito ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Agito, we’re supposed to be in class.” You didn’t actually care that you were skipping class, you just didn’t want to hear Orihara when he found out.

“Fuck! Shut up!”

You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your forehead against his. This stopped him in his tracks. “Ya know, Agito, you’re pretty damn hot when you’re pissed off.”

“Is that why you find so much fucking joy in annoying the piss out of me?”

“Yes,” you responded simply, pressing your lips against his before walking away.

“Get your ass back here, bitch!” And the shark took chase.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
